


Последствия

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gaara is pretty boy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, give them some love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Они милые и просто лампово сажают цветы.





	Последствия

Гаара был встревожен и зол. Встревожен – потому что на переносице мягко сошлись мелкие складки, зол – потому что челюсти были крепко сомкнуты. Линия плеч заканчивалась напряжёнными углами, острые скулы тяжёлой тенью выделялись на бледном лице. Взгляд, холодный и цепкий, замер на восковых, гладких листьях, которые Гаара держал в руках пятую минуту – Ли знал об этом, потому что считал. 

Он вздохнул – в тишине пустой теплицы, где не было никого, кроме них двоих и бесконечных растений в разноцветных горшках, этот звук показался оглушительным, но Гаара не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Ли снял садовые перчатки с рук – отряхнул ладони, потянулся пальцами к белой, чуть впалой щеке.

Песок схватил его запястье с такой силой, будто собирался раздробить кости – Гаара моргнул, осёкся, и песчаный рукав горячей пылью осел у него под ногами. 

Он мотнул головой. 

– Прости, – голос его был глух и низок.

Ли потёр покрасневшее запястье – на коже остались мелкие ссадины от острых песчинок, нудно жглись, но не настолько, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Гаара проследил за этим размеренным, привычным жестом – таким же движением Ли разминал запястья во время тренировки или боя – и отвёл взгляд к замершим восковым листам. 

Ли улыбнулся ему – ярко и ободряюще. 

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Гаара. 

Гаара молча кивнул – его пальцы нервно перебрали плоские листы; потом он положил ладони на стол, засыпанный землёй, перенёс вес на руки, сгорбившись, и покачал головой. Напряжение, сковавшее его плечи, растеклось вдоль позвоночника и осело в уставших ногах. Гаара повернулся к нему. 

– Я посмотрю? – спросил он тем тоном, который, впрочем, вопроса не подразумевал. 

Ли моргнул, поджал губы и протянул ему руку.

Ссадины – дурацкие отметины, которые не болят, но мешают, такие привычные, что на них всегда закрываешь глаза. Гаара развернул его руку ладонью вверх – вцепился взглядом в покрасневшую кожу, его пальцы замерли над запястьем, и он так крепко стиснул челюсти, что под белыми скулами заходили желваки. 

На коже Ли остались десятки и сотни шрамов, но Гаара научился находить свои: уродливые, глубокие, въевшиеся в кожу до самых сломанных костей. Ли никогда не винил его – это он в своё время встретил сильного противника и проиграл, – но Гаара всегда чувствовал себя виноватым. Они были его ошибкой, эти шрамы – как и семьи, которых он оставил без детей, родителей или братьев и сестёр; как люди, которых он не успел защитить, потому что ещё не вырос к тому моменту. 

Ошибки – их было так много; с ними не расплатишься блестящими монетами, на это не хватит пары быстротечных лет. 

Возможно, на это не хватит и жизни. 

Ли взял его за руку – песок зашелестел над его костяшками, и Гаара до боли в щеках стиснул челюсти; песчинки запрыгали по столу, рассыпались мерцающей волной. Его рука была сухой, белой и тёплой – она мелко дрожала. 

– Всё хорошо, – сказал Ли, и его ладонь, испещрённая глубокими рытвинами, мягко сжала чужую кисть. 

Песок под ногами зашелестел – коснулся пальцев на ногах, скользнул к лодыжкам и выше, обхватывая колени; потом лизнул снаружи бедра и лёг сухой искрящейся лужей. Пальцы Гаары дрогнули и сжали в ответ – Ли накрыл его руку второй ладонью, не изувеченной, и открыто улыбнулся ему; обычно это работало. 

Гаара поднял на него взгляд – его глаза искали на лице Ли сомнение, страх или ненависть, но, как всегда, терялись в восхищении, уважении и той всеобъемлющей любви, которую Ли мог ему дать так легко. Они познакомились при ужасных обстоятельствах, и Гаара держал последствия в собственной руке – он с ними жил и мирился, он винил и помнил; он помнил всё, что сделал. 

Надо было быть очень сильным, чтобы смотреть в глаза матери, у которой ты забрал ребёнка. 

Надо было быть очень сильным, чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Ли прижал его ладонь к губам – мягко коснулся, обвёл костяшки смазанным движением. Гаара моргнул, тихо выдохнул. 

– Всё хорошо, – повторил Ли. 

Гаара закрыл глаза и медленно кивнул – позволил обнять себя, мягко сжать в руках, зарыться носом в волосы; песок у них под ногами всколыхнулся и тяжело осел. Ли знал, что Гаара боялся не справиться – что когда он засыпал этим коротким нервным сном, кошмары кусали его загривок и лезли колючей пылью в глаза. Ли знал это ощущение – страх подвести тех, кто тебе дорог. 

Для Гаары это была не только семья – это были все, кто жил под его началом.

Так чертовски много. 

– Ты справишься, – сказал Ли твёрдо – тихо, почти неслышно, глуша звуки в сухую, тёплую кожу. – Я знаю. 

Гаара позволил себе вцепиться пальцами в футболку у Ли на лопатках – сжал до боли в запястьях, уткнулся носом в чужую шею, рвано выдохнул, стиснув челюсти. Его голос, глухой и монотонный, завибрировал у Ли над ключицами. 

– Что? – переспросил он, моргнув. 

– Цветы, – повторил Гаара, отстраняясь. – Цветы завянут, если мы их не пересадим.

Ли расцепил руки.

– Конечно, – сказал он быстро, чуть нервно; коротко улыбнулся, беря перчатки в руку. 

Замер лицом к столу, бросил взгляд на Гаару – тот сосредоточенно засыпал землю в горшки, и кожа на его щеках чуть-чуть розовела в огненном свете заходящего солнца. Это очень просто – очень просто, если кто-то в тебя верит; даже если ты сам не можешь. 

Ли знал это очень хорошо. 

Он снова протянул руку – пальцы коснулись тёплой кожи, Гаара повернул к нему голову, чуть нахмурился; это подразумевало вопрос. Ли широко улыбнулся ему. 

– Давай выясним, кто посадит больше цветов, Гаара?

Гаара прикрыл глаза – на губах у него замерла лёгкая, почти незаметная полуулыбка. 

– Не играй с цветами, Ли, – сказал он строго, но позволил погладить себя по скуле и зацепить кромку уха. 

Напряжение схлынуло с него вместе с горячим песком – осело под ногами и замерло мерцающей волной. Ли наспех надел перчатки, поставил под нос самый большой горшок и принялся засыпать его землёй; движения Гаары рядом с ним были ловкими и расслабленными. 

Всё действительно было хорошо.


End file.
